


Redemption AU I: The Survivor

by AzulaLover50000



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Darth Vader Redemption, Leia Organa Needs a Hug, Leia Organa has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLover50000/pseuds/AzulaLover50000
Summary: I did this fanfic by imagining what would have happened if Anakin survived ROTJ in the old pre Disney, EU/Legends. But has a few hints of Disney canon, it also features my slight tweaks in the Star Wars universe and I mean no disrespect to George Lucas, also Star Wars belongs to its collective owners.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Leia was worried, she knew Luke had survived the destruction of the Second Death Star, but after that he had vanished from the Force, before she went to Han, she heard his voice speak out. "Do not worry Leia, w-we are fine … I will return when we can an when ready, tell Han to stay out of trouble and may the Force be with you." This confused Leia who felt something else other than Luke's presence when Han walked over. "Luke says to out of trouble Han, he's going to be gone for a while." "Heh, typical Luke, so then … Leia, can you—," but Han was cut off as Leia leaned in and kissed him, as the Rebellion celebrated the end of tyranny.

Meanwhile Luke was using all his strength in the Force to keep his father Anakin alive, while the shuttle was in hyperspace, on autopilot. "We're safe, I can help you," Luke said, only to see they had arrived at a medical frigate when a voice on the intercom spoke. "Identification?" "Luke Skywalker, I need medical droids now!" He said, after a few minutes, a rusty but efficient droid walked out and took Anakin to a nearby Bacta Tank and immersed him in the fluid with a special oxygen mask preparing to remove the heavy armour and cybernetics, while the Rebel doctors looked on in horror and confusion. "Analysis complete, subject identity; Anakin Skywalker, what do you want me to do?" The droid inquired in its deep metallic voice. "Make a new suit, give him the most updated cybernetics and make them from a Cortosis alloy, also I need you to lie and say that Anakin was wounded by Vader and hidden and that we have only just found him and brought him to back to life," Luke said, his voice filled with reluctance about having to lie to the galaxy.

Inside the chamber Luke looked at the armour his father had worn for over twenty years, saw how poorly made the cybernetics were, he knew why, Anakin's mind revealed it all; the Emperor designed the suit and cybernetics to torture, itch and downgrade him for a failure, caused by a blind rage, just when Luke was about to look at his father's mask the droid walked in. "The suit and cybernetics are made, would you like to see them?" "Yes, I would" Luke replied, he was surprised to see a suit that looked somewhat like the ones described from the Clone Wars of old and the cybernetics looked similar to the previous ones, but instead with a golden glint and mildly different shape. "Skywalker will now feel his limbs as if they were flesh," the droid said. "He is being operated on now, his synthetic vocal cords are being updated to constantly work and he will sound like how he used to, unless his temper flares, he will also be able to breath completely unassisted, but it will be incredibly painful, it is best he wears this specially designed mask," it said calmly.

On Endor Leia felt was thinking to herself when she heard a voice. "Queen of Alderaan, you are; Jedi Knight your brother is," in a state of shock she turned around and saw a pale blue spirit of what seemed to be the same little green Jedi that her adoptive father would speak to when he needed advice, somehow she knew his name. "Y-Yoda? Why are you here?" In response the little spectre laughed. "Much to learn, you have Organa, redeemed your father, he has," the apparition of the Jedi said, before walking with the new queen to in the forest. "My father? That monster can never be redeemed!" Leia roared with rage, only for Obi-Wan Kenobi to place his spectral hand on her shoulder and in the most calming voice, he said. "I felt the same for many years, but he is not the same man as before," but Leia ignored him and told Han to pilot the falcon to where she felt Luke's presence with a group of Rebels led by Mon Mothma.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I; The Trial Of Anakin Skywalker

It had been two weeks and day since Anakin had been first sent to surgery and Luke was concerned, before he could reach out with the Force he heard the sound of the door at the end of the hallway being cut down; he held his lightsaber tightly, ready to fight, when he saw Leia, Han and Mon Mothma walk through with Rebels pointing their guns at the Jedi. "Leia, what's going on?" Luke asked looking surprised, only to see Leia's eyes were no longer brown but fierce, without saying a word and to Han and Luke's surprise she signalled for the men and women around them to fire at the door, but Luke blocked the attacks with the lightsaber he clenched in his mechanical hand and crushed the blasters with the other, that's when Leia finally spoke, her voice harsh.

"Move or I will make you," she said, the anger reminding the people surrounding her of Vader. "Leia … calm down, for me," her lover said, the moment she saw the fear in Han's face she snapped out of the rage. "Please Luke, I need to make that monster pay. "I cannot allow that," Leia looked surprised, before she could ask, Mothma spoke up "that man, no … that monster, has killed not hundreds, thousands or millions, but billions of men, women and children," she said. "And before punishment, he is to stand trial though," she continued, looking sternly at Leia. Luke was relieved and as was about to thank her, the droid walked out. "Luke Skywalker, your father is about to wake up," without saying a word, he rushed in. And he saw the father who had been saved open his eyes. "Luke? What happened whe—," he began before his son comforted him. "Easy, you saved me from the Emperor, this droid saved your life," Anakin felt shocked hearing this, and more so when he noticed he was breathing unassisted and he could feel his cybernetic limbs. "You saved me?" He asked, Luke nodded and handed his father the mask.

"You can breath indefinitely, but this has a pain-dulling gas, also your new chest panel if hit by any Force Lightning will become more powerful for a few minutes," Luke said, filled with relief, Anakin smiled raising the scarred area where his right eyebrow would have been, after Anakin placed the mask on he was given a pair of specialised goggles so his healing eyes didn't suffer any damage, despite the fact that they had healed, something the droid figured he would need so he put them on and noticed that although they were purple, it would soon adapt to the point it was as if he was the vision he once had in his youth, before becoming Vader.

Later that day, Anakin stood in front of a large crowd of people and a large jury, with senatorial guards with blasters behind him. "Darth Vader, you are summoned here today to stand trial. Does Lord Vader, the defendant know why he stands in front of the newly reconstructed Republic?" Asked senator Krunlor. "Yes," Anakin said, looking down in sorrow. "Does anybody in the jury and room believe the defendant should be executed for his crimes against the galaxy?" To Luke's dismay he saw a large portion of the room, and his sister raise their hands, to his surprise and horror Anakin had also raised his hand. "And those in favour of giving this Sith a second chance?" Luke then saw the other half of the room raise their hands, including himself, Chewbacca, Lando and the newly promoted General Han Solo; that wasn't that much of a surprise given Lando and Han had a more than shady pasts and they still made them generals.

"As there is no clear verdict, I have come to my own consensus; Darth Vader, you are sentenced to life in solitary confinement with no parol," sadly Anakin nodded and was taken away to a cell, as Anakin walked in, he heard a buzz as the Electro-Field prevented any form of escape. "Why would support him? He tortured you!?" Leia yelled. "He saved Luke dammit, also I've done things just as bad," Han retorted. "I know bu-but, Alderaan," she said, beginning to sob. "Hey, it's gonna be okay Leia," Han said hugging her, then Mon Mothma walked in and gave Leia a necklace. "here, it was your mother's before she died, Anakin made it for her when he was nine, and she was ten. Do what you want, but please just don't sell it," Mothma said. "I-I promise I won't."

Anakin was thinking to himself, this sentence had long since been overdue, he looked at his right hand the memories he had of the arm, both in flesh and its various cybernetic replacements, his thoughts were then interrupted, as he heard a voice, a voice he hadn't heard in many years, but this time it was real. "Anakin" it whispered softly. "P-Padmé? You died, I-I killed you," he said, tears in his eyes. "No Ani, Palpatine found where I was and ordered my medical droids to clone me from the blood that dropped from my wounds on Geonosus, kill the clone by strangulation and bury the clone afterwards, I died by my own hands a few years later, little knowing I was just as selfish as you when you betrayed your friends," Anakin sighed with relief, as if a massive weight had been lifted, then he noticed something. "How can I hear you?" "I guess I must have been been a Force-Sensitive, but he must have hidden me from the Jedi, but I've been dead too long to become an apparition, so now I'm nothing more than a whisper," Padmé said before continuing. "But Force Spirits can hear me as well, which is refreshing as I've had people to talk to, the only reason I hadn't talked to you is my promise to let you redeem yourself." Before Anakin could reply, he heard footsteps coming his way. To his surprise Mon Mothma stood before him. "I'm sorry about what I said, Anakin. I crossed a line … just so you know, I had voted against your execution as you saved me when I was eighteen," she said. "It is fine, I have had this coming for a long time," he said stretching out his hand to the wall, he felt no fear, anger hate or suffering, only relief and happiness that his son had at last redeemed him and that he of all people had saved the galaxy from ruthless dictatorship and tyranny.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter II; Escape to Tatooine

It was the middle of the night and Anakin had the best sleep he had in twenty-three years, dreaming of his first kiss when he heard something unusual. "I will unlock the cell," the guard seemed to be falling to a Jedi Mind Trick, he then saw Luke walk over to him. "C'mon, this way I need you to come with me!" Quietly Anakin snuck away with Luke and got aboard a rebel gunship and flew of into hyperspace. "Where are we going?" Anakin asked yawning. "Somewhere nobody will find you, Tatooine, but you must not kill anybody," Luke said. Hesitantly, Anakin nodded; he was worried about what the Tusken Raiders would do to him, he then looked in a draw and saw weathered speeder parts, pipes, dials, buttons various electronics and a strong battery; using the Force and a fusion cutter, he created all the components he needed for a new lightsaber, all he needed was to make or find his next kyber crystal.

As Luke and Anakin arrived, Anakin saw Owen and Beru's homestead and moisture farm. "Leave me here, I will make or find my lightsaber crystal and find my path in the wilderness," he said, putting a poncho that was used for Rebel undercover missions on and raised its hood. "So, this is goodbye," Luke said with tears in his eyes. "Yes it is, I have this holotransmitter, talk mostly with the Force and only through it if necessary, but do not cry, I will always be here for you and I will always love you," Anakin smiled placing his gloved mechanical right hand on his son's cheek. As Luke walked into the shuttle and took off in silence, his father said one last sentence before walking into the ruined building. "May the Force be with you my son, always."

After finding an amethyst in the sand and hours of careful meditation, Anakin saw his new lightsaber, with a press of a button he activated the purple blade before deactivating it, looking he then, used a rusted speeder to go to the cantina, if he needed a ship, there wasn't a better place to gamble for one, Anakin smirked, this brought back memories of his misspent youth attempting to Podrace, getting into fights, breaking his arm and by luck, no, by the Force winning when two Jedi came to free him. Just outside the cantina the speeder broke, then he overheard a man jeering at a Tusken girl no older than nineteen. "Tusken scum, why don't ya go to the Hutts for work, oh yeah, ya be afraid of showing ya ugly skin," he said. "What a whore," quickly Anakin tapped the man on his shoulder. "Apologise to her, now," Anakin said, not believing what he was standing up for. "How 'bout ya make me, creep," the Man said. "How about you give her your credits too," Anakin said. "Right then, now ya askin for it!" The man growled as he pulled the gun out of the holster and shot at the seemingly calm, Anakin who simply raised his saber and severed the barrel from the blaster, causing the man to drop his credits and run off. "Are you alright?" He asked, but the adolescent didn't answer. "Don't worry I'm Anakin Skywalker, you?" "Ky'aria, my parents are dead; they died in a sandstorm with our tribe," she said sadly, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear this, you are astoundingly well-spoken, how come?" Anakin asked, before Ky'aria replied. "I've been here since I was only six years of age after becoming an orphan." "I could adopt you into my family, if you want" Anakin said, his kind words warm and loving, and the girl hugged him without a second thought and Anakin felt pride and happiness once more. In the rebel ship, Luke received a message from Leia. "come to me now, we have to talk alone," she said, her voice stern; Luke knew why. "Yes sister, I will be there soon," he said knowing full well the result when he arrived to his sister, so he hesitantly entered lightspeed knowing she was lying and and headed to be judged for his crime of releasing Vader.

When Luke arrived he saw a group of senatorial guards walk up to him with their blasters raised, one walked up and took Luke's lightsaber from his belt, Luke then was sent to a jury with an angry looking man named Judge Ceran at its head and Leia close nearby.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter III; Revelation And Redemption

Luke looked up at the jury, he wasn't angry, but instead was disappointed that the people he cared and fought for would have rules as strict as the Galactic Empire. "Why did you disobey direct orders? and why, did you lit that murderer free?" Leia asked. "I have a holotransmitter, call it, and you'll see," Luke said, this caused a guard to place a small disk into the centre of a large glass lens, with a press of a a button the figure of Anakin Skywalker appeared. "What do you have to say or yourself Vader?" Leia asked, with several keen eyes looking at the hologram. "I know why you hate me, I have claimed many innocent lives; severed the ties with those I should have trusted. But there was a time twenty-three years ago, I was Anakin Skywalker; I was a hero, beloved by all." Anakin began, a wistful look in his eyes. "I spent many years in a cruel and shadowy husk known as Darth Vader; but also spent twenty-two years as a Jedi, one of the many icons of hope, I plan to add many more years to this. Let Luke go, and leave me be, and I promise I will make amends for my past sins, if I fail you can have me executed, I promise."

For a long while there was silence, followed by quiet muttering, after a full seven minutes passed, Anakin received his second verdict. "Your son is free to go, and you have one last chance to prove you are truly worthy of redemption. Now we need to face more oppressing matters, good luck," with a nod Anakin ended the transmission. Back in the courtroom Leia was furious, hatred overwhelming her relief that Luke was freed. "Why?! Why is is that monster freed?!?!" She raved. "One more chance … that is all," Ceran replied, Luke then walked over to his sister. "I promise I will remain contacting him through the Force, I will stay with you no matter what." "Fine, just keep him away from me!" She replied bitterly.

Leia, looked at the necklace, and contemplated hard, she wanted to keep her mother's memory alive, but at the same time wanted to destroy almost any sign of her father from her life - payback for Alderaan. "That monster should have been killed, why did they agree with my foolish brother? He knows nothing!" She said clenching her fist, as she did the ornaments and statues in the room began to crumble. Cold hearted rage consuming the room, unbeknownst to Han and Luke.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter IV; Construction

Back on Tatooine, Anakin had found several crystals within a span of a few hours, and trimmed parts of the old speeder until there was thousands of potential combinations. He then called for Ky'aria, who was looking at the horizon as the dual suns set. "Ky'aria, I have a test; your first lightsaber. You'll be tested with visions, if you can get past them, you will have the lightsaber you see in your vision in real life. Good luck, I will in the next room to protect you." "Thank you master," Ky'aria replied, the word brought back memories, memories of an old friend, and memories of rejection; but now was not the time, he needed to help Ky'aria with her lightsaber.

Ky'aria closed her eyes, ready to enter a meditative trance for her lightsaber to be constructed, she now in a dream-like state saw her family, and her friends. Suddenly and without warning, the vision distorted into a nightmare, in the the Tusken native tongue, Ky'aria heard them ask why she didn't save them. This causing her to lose focus, before hearing a unfamiliar and soft voice talk to her telepathically." "You know you did what you could, Anakin believes in you, this filling her with hope. As suddenly as it began, the nightmare ended, with a deep breath, she opened her eyes and saw the lightsaber she had constructed. "Master, I've made my lightsaber!" She called, Anakin walked in soon afterwards to inspect the hilt, the reformed Jedi now placed the lightsaber in his hand, testing how it felt in his gloved cybernetic palms, with a quick and high-pitched hum Anakin saw a beautiful yellow from the lightsaber, the yellow reminding him of the twin suns. "Great construction, you've certainly made a great lightsaber." Anakin said, his eyes showing he was smiling under his mask, this made Ky'aria happy. "Thank you master." "You can call me father if you wish," Anakin said, trying to be as reassuring as he could. "Thanks, I need a new family; you are the best father I know," she smiled.

Anakin felt glad she said so, but he knew what she said wasn't true; he just wanted to prove her right. "Come, let's go to the cantina. Worry not, they won't harass us anymore, I've heard they have a tasty bantha steak and liqueur," He said, this made Ky'aria cock an eyebrow. "What about you?" "I have RepMed Vita Paste, sure it tastes foul … but it's nothing I don't deserve," Skywalker replied shrugging, clearly still unsure of his place in the galaxy. "Are you sure?" Ky'aria asked, hoping for a reply only to receive silence. Anakin looked inside what appeared to be a secret part of the homestead, inside was the ruined form of a rusty shuttle that belonged to Owen, everything was functional except the hyperspace and a few patches, this made Anakin smirk - he always had an affinity for machines, ever since he was three years old. "Can you hand me a fusioncutter?" He asked, holding out his right hand, Ky'aria then handed the welding device and looked away braiding her hair as she heard the almost inaudible hissing of the intense plasma beam turned into a sound of crackling sparks which later a full ten minutes. "That should do it, here we go," Anakin said with a grin as he activated the thrusters.

Using the Force he opened the corrugated door that led to the desert. "Off to Mos Eisley then, can't say either of us are particularly welcome … but that doesn't matter, we have what we need," He said as he flew it into the desert. In his newly established living quarters, Luke felt a sigh of relief exit his lungs, as he went to close his tired blue eyes, Mon Mothma walked over to him. "Can I speak to you for a moment Skywalker?" She asked, in response Luke replied cocking an eyebrow. "Of course, is there anything you need of me?" "I'm concerned, I plan to become the Supreme Chancellor, but … but I fear that the position had been tainted by the former one; the late Emperor, as well as the fact I helped him rise to power, albeit admittedly I didn't know who he truly was," she replied, swallowing hard. "Don't worry, you'll be great," Luke smiled placing his hand on her shoulder. After a brief nod of gratitude, Mothma looked down, as if something plagued her mind. "What is wrong? Is it Anakin?" Luke asked hoping against hope it wasn't as he cared so much for his father, he couldn't bear it if it was.

"No, I can tell he was sincere by the look in his eyes through his goggles. It's Leia, I have seen her eyes; cruel like the Emperor, as well as cold and wrathful like Tarkin." "I don't know Tarkin, but I can agree with you; she isn't the Leia I first met," Luke replied, with a pained look on his face. "It would seem." Mothma replied. "Good luck Luke."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter V; Reunions

It had been thirty minutes since the shuttle had been created and Anakin and Ky'aria hand flown into the deserted palace of the Crime Lord Jabba the Hutt, the wind blowing at the sands, the scorching suns high in the sky. Anakin hadn't missed the heat, but to his own surprise he had missed the sands and dust of his home planet; he hadn't been there since threatening Jabba almost sixteen years ago. "Th-this place, it was owned by one of the cruellest gangsters in the galaxy. He would enslave anybody for nothing but amusement, order spice trades and set bounties on but a mere whim. Keep your guard up," Anakin said warningly, removing his lightsaber from his belt.

Walking inside he saw the palace was pretty much empty, only a handful of the previously many aliens in the palace, walking to the throne room he saw a thin but young looking hutt where Jabba would have been, after the hutt spoke, a protocol droid translated. "Rotta the Younger demands to know what you are doing in his late father's palace?" Anakin paused, he didn't know Jabba was dead, nor had he seen Rotta since the beginning of the Clone Wars. "I'm sorry for your loss, I may not look like it, but I am Anakin Skywalker. I have come for to make a favour for you to help me and my family end slavery, crime, end bigotry and injustice."

The hutt stroked its chin and spoke, its droid translating. "Rotta the younger agrees, but first you must promise to give him the respect he desires." "Yes Rotta, I also promise your guards will be given a cortosis alloy for their armour. Just don't abuse my kindness, I may have lost forty percent of my entire Force connection, but I can still use the Force like a krayt dragon uses its teeth and claws." Anakin replied, leaving Rotta laughing, Anakin tensed only for the slug-like creature to speak with a smile as the droid spoke after him. "Rotta understands your terms Skywalker, we will see that you leave safely and without a hitch." In responce, Anakin smiled placing the hilt on his belt and walked to his shuttle with Ky'aria pleased that his bargain had worked, especially with Rotta.

Returning to the homestead, Anakin prepared to warm the Vita Paste, he had come to realise that when warmed, it was slightly more bearable, even if by a small degree. Even in the wisdom Anakin had gained, he had no idea what was coming and how it would affect the fate of the entire galaxy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VI; The Pained Daughter

Han smirked as Chewie growled, he was clearly sure that Han was going to ask Anakin for his consent in having Leia's hand in marriage, that's when Leia walked over and got C3PO to pack and keep Han occupied, she then walked to Chewbacca. "Stay here, we need you here, no matter what," she said looking the confused Wookiee in the eyes before getting in the shuttle and taking off. It was late morning when Anakin awoke from his sleep and moved to the crude stone table and ate the Vita Paste, wincing as the unbearably bitter gunk went down his gullet. "Fantastic," he sighed, at least he had Luke, Ky'aria and Leia for support, somehow the the latter seemed less likely.

After walking a few miles away, he suddenly heard a roar of an engine and he saw the Millennium Falcon land in a few metres front of him. Han was the first to walk out. "Anakin." "Han," the two said, followed by awkward silence. "Can you go inside a moment, I uh … have some things to ask," He asked, Leia nodded. "First why did you torture me?" Han asked, only for the Anakin to reply. "The pain was felt by Luke through the force and I used it to draw him out, Vader needed him. I'm sorry Han, but I suppose you've done worse, using kids in a spice trading mission and all,"

Han laughed, sure what the man before him said wasn't a joke, but it had the same effect as he knew that he was right. "Second, ca-can I ask you a question," he said, looking nervous for the first time since he last met Vader. "Go ahead." "Do I have your blessing to marry your daughter?" It took Anakin fifteen seconds to process the question, but when he did, the answer was swift and surprising to Han. "Yes," suddenly Han heard the sounds of footsteps and the click of a blaster pistol being cocked.

What followed was over before it begun. "Don't Leia, for me please," Han said, his voice calm and soothing, only for Anakin to walk towards her. "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I promise I will make it up to you, that I promise that," in reply Leia scowled and walked away, not knowing how to retort to his comment. Anakin sighed sadly only for Han to walk overcomfort him. "She's slow to like people Anakin, I'm sure she wanted to kill me when I first met her. How we got together is beyond me," he said, placing his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Heh, takes after her mother, Padmé would be proud of her," Anakin said as Leia walked into the Falcon. "I guess so, guess I'll see you around then," Han replied, exasperation his voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VII; Training Ky'aria

On Tatooine, Obi-Wan looked at the twin suns as they shone high in the sky, only to see a odd looking shuttle arrive and Anakin walk out of it. "Master, I'm glad you're here. How is Ky'aria?" he asked, feeling stressed. "She's just fine, I feel your emotions Anakin. You feel remorse, over wanting Watto dead, remorse over letting Tarkin destroy Alderaan, remorse over joining the Sith, and you feel unsure about your place," the bearded man said. "I-I don't know if it made any difference, if I should have died on the Death Star. I mean, my only daughter hates me, the smuggler resents me. What is my purpose?" He asked sadly. "Your purpose? Anakin, you're the hero of the Rebellion! You destroyed Emperor Palpatine, bought the Force to balance and risked everything to save your loved ones. And more than that, started making amends where you made mistakes. You have grown wiser than me, and yet you are still doubting yourself; Qui-Gon never gave up on you."

Hearing these words Anakin's posture straitened, confidence he hadn't felt in years flooding his soul. "You are right master, I believe it is time to train my adoptive daughter," he said smiling beneath his mask, only for Ky'aria to walk out, having heard them. "I'm ready for anything, bring it on!" She said activating her yellow blade only for Anakin to pull her lightsaber from her hand and trip her up with the Force. "What the hell father?!" She shouted, getting annoyed, as Anakin walked towards her. "I knocked you to the floor, took your lightsaber, how do you feel?" "Angry!" She replied. "Emotions are good, use them don't let them use you. Also, remember I only took your lightsaber, the Sith would take your arm, or your head," Anakin said.

"You destroyed the Sith though," Ky'aria replied, regaining composure as she took her lightsaber, as her adoptive father spoke in. "Darth Sidious was a secretive man, I doubt this is his end, also there is Lady Lumiya and Mara Jade, both are Hands of the Emperor and very strong with the Force." "Don't you mean the Dark Side?" She asked confused. "When I was a Jedi, I believed there were two sides and later thought only one had true power; but when I lay half dead on the Death Star after Luke removed my irreparably damaged mask from the respiratory collar of the equally damaged suit I felt that the universe was not split into the light and dark. Instead there was just one thing, the Force," he said activating his blade swinging it at her only for Ky'aria to pull the lightsaber from his hand and instinctively block the bright purple blade.

"The Sith may use the violent end of the Force, but it is still just the Force; the Jedi used the healing and positive end of it. To understand the Force, we must be balanced in the Force and in spirit," he said parrying Ky'aria's swift counterattack, pleased to see that his daughter was learning; using the Force she pushed him back into the wall only for Anakin to turn of his lightsaber in defeat. Taking pity she turned hers off and walked to him, only for him to push her back in retaliation. "Remember that pity is a strength, but can be used against you, keep your guard up at all times. That way you will stay safe from the ones who wish you harm." "Yes fa-master," his daughter said. "Father, I need you to come to Naboo, it's important," Luke called, making Anakin and Ky'aria get in the shuttle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter VIII; A Daughter's Conflict and Nightmares of a Broken Man

Leia sat heavy in a chair, she felt lost, lost and confused; she hated Vader, but the look in his eyes, they were wistful, melancholy and haunted, regret was an emotion she saw most frequent. It made her feel sick to her stomach with empathy. She used the Force to sense what he felt, only to feel pain, despair and self-loathing. Clearly Vader or had died on the second Death Star and even if he was alive, he was a broken, scarred man with a lifetime of misery. Putting her face in her hands, she remained silent, unsure how to feel about her father, for her father was Vader and Vader was now Anakin Skywalker again.

Anakin sighed sadly, his own biological daughter hated him, his future son-in-law didn't trust him, lying down he decided to sleep it off. Opening his eyes it was now peaceful, he was on the fields of Naboo green and lush. he saw her, he saw his wife; desperate he tried to walk to her but he couldn't move as flames consumed him and the world turned to mustafar. Then she turned, her face turning to that of disgust. Padmé?" He cried, as Anakin went to open his mouth Padmé spoke. "I love yo-," but her voice was cut off as she gasped for air, clutching her throat. "Padmé!" He called, but he could only whisper as he struggled to breath, watching Padmé as she fell to her knees. Only for her to change to dismembered Tusken Raiders only for a child to morph to Leia being tortured by an interrogation droids in the Death Star, before being covered in a black cloak and Darth Sidious to rise up and electrocute him causing Anakin to fall to his knees and the twisted smiling face of the Sith changed to the dreadful visage of Darth Vader as he slashed violently at Anakin's heart with his crimson blade.

Waking up with a start, Anakin gasped only to sigh with relief, it was only a dream. Nightmares were all too familiar, from childhood to adulthood. As Vader they were at their worst and most twisted, now he could sleep without interruption, the nightmares had grown more frequent. All twisted by his guilt, pain and misery. "Why? Why did I do this to her, she's my daughter, why didn't I notice?!" He yelled at himself hitting himself on the head with his palms, only for Obi-Wan to arrive, seeing Anakin sitting broken a fetal position. "It-it's all my fault, I'm sorry, I failed you, I'm a monster."

"I should have died, you should have never trained me," Anakin said his masked face in his hands. "I failed you as well Anakin, I should have tried helping you when were stressed, asked you if you needed help more, negotiated when you thought the Jedi were evil. We all should have adapted new ways, told Master Windu that he should treat people kinder and act less aggressive," Obi-Wan said, placing his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Heh, you always were 'the negotiator'," laughed Anakin, as he looked into the moonlight with the apparition of his friend who had a warm smile. "I am proud of you Anakin, starting anew is never easy, least of all in this situation." "Making amends where things went wrong, it's not easy. I'm sorry about Ventress, master; you loved her very much, like Satine," Anakin said with a sigh. "I'm going to Mos Eisley, keep an eye on her for me please?" Anakin said. "Of course Anakin, I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter IX, The Jedi And His Slaver

As the suns rose Ky'aria had finally awaken, only to see the ghost of Obi-Wan smiling softly. "Wh-who are you?" She yawned. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, I was Anakin's master and best friend when he was part of the Jedi Order," he said with a wise look to his bearded face. "He looking for a ship, and will be back soon." "Thanks, Obi-Wan. Can you teach me the ways of the Force while he's away?" The young Tusken asked. "It would be a privilege Ky'aria."

Anakin finally arrived in the middle of Mos Eisley looking for a ship when he saw a familiar face, a stout blue alien with a long snout like nose, wings, fangs and stubble. "Is there anything I can do for you?" It asked it a throaty voice. "Yes, would like a speeder, the fastest you have, also I need some equipment for updating a shuttle." Hearing Anakin's voice the alien looked up shock and melancholy in his eyes. "Ani? Is that you?" "Yes Watto, been a long time hasn't it?" Anakin replied placing his hand on the old alien's shoulder. "The-they said you had died protecting Jedi," he said filled with shock. "No, I-I did the opposite, I betrayed and slaughtered them, as shell of a man named Darth Vader," Anakin replied sullenly. "I have only recently found my way back."

Watto shuddered, unsure of what to say. "What is with the mask?" "Oh, um … I'll show you," Anakin said before removing his goggles and mask. Watto stared. This man he sounded like anakin and was the right height, but instead of what he expected to be Anakin's handsome features despite being middle aged was a bald face, scarred, tired, depressed and almost sickly pale. The only thing that made Watto realise who it was were the eyes that were the same hopeful blue as when he was a boy. "Oh I forgot to mention I got reckless in a duel, lost and was left burned to a husk of what I used to be, only given synthetic skin grafts and poor prosthetics before being shoved in an uncomfortable suit, luckily the prosthetic implants and limbs I have now are the most advanced thus far," Anakin said, scratching the itching scar tissue at the back of his head. "Why aren't you trying to kill me, after what I have done to you, to your mother. Why?" "Because I am trying to do what I failed to do when I was young, let go of the past,"

"That is unlike you Ani," Watto laughed, despite the mockery of the comment, Anakin couldn't help but join in. "I can make you a deal if you wish," Anakin said, barely regaining composure. "Go on." "If I pay to have you let off for being a former slave owner, would you be interested in being my assistant in designing vehicles?" Watto hesitated, he wanted to turn his life around, but feared that people who hated him, would try to kill him. Anakin felt this, and consoled him. "People are like that towards me, come on, let's g—," Anakin was cut off by Watto falling limp as a blaster shot ran out, he saw a hooded figure in the distance walk of and holster a blaster pistol as it walked away, Anakin was motionless, standing still in disbelief, as a boy, to a young adult he wanted Watto dead, but now, now it happened he didn't know how to react. Kneeling down, he closed Watto's eyes and lowered his head in silence, before putting his mask and goggles back on and getting what he needed, not speaking once.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter X; Redeeming The Fallen

It had been hours since going to Mos Eisley and Anakin was exausted, the heat was worse than he had remembered, suddenly and without warning, he heard the humming of two lightsabers; quickly he blocked a pair of green blades and saw the Tusken Jedi A'sharad Hett. "I'm going to enjoy this!" Hett snarled, his eyes yellow and sclera blood red. Parrying and dodging ferocious swipes Anakin looked was afraid, the hatred in Hett's eyes mirrored his daughter's, but Anakin had an idea, he deactivated the lightsaber put it on his belt. "Fight dammit!" Hett roared, much like an angered Krayt Dragon. "Turn back to the light Hett," Anakin said, raising his hand slowly leaving Hett confused. "Why?!" "This is what happens when you embrace it," Anakin began, taking off his goggles and mask. "You become reckless, and become a ruin of what you once were, look at what became of me."

Hett's eyes flicked before returning to their usual green and blue; dropping his now deactivated lightsabers, he fell to his knees. "Skywalker?" He whispered, holding back tears as he remembered the good times, times when Anakin was a hero. No, the hero of the Clone Wars, his father teaching him the Jedi arts at a young age and how him and Quinlan Vos were as close as brothers. He couldn't recognise Anakin, the pale face looked similar, but the scars and wistful look in the man's eyes was different to anything he imagined. "I plan on making a new Jedi inspired order, do you wish to join?" Anakin asked. Hett hesitated; part of him wanted to say yes out of gratitude, but the other believed he had to find his own path. "As much as that would be an honour Anakin, I-I have to find my own path. However, you know where to find me," the Tusken man smiled as he shook Anakin's hand.

Anakin looked on as Hett put his lightsabers on his belt and walked into the horizon, before putting the mask and goggles back on, and continuing his work. It took him many hours but when Anakin was finished, the shuttle resembled a mix between an Imperial Shuttle and a Republic Gunship. "I hope this works," he said to himself, getting into the cockpit. To his relief, the vehicle began to work and within minutes of take-off, he set course of the Lars Homestead, determination in his blue eyes. "Are you alright Ani?" Padmé asked. "Watto is dead, murdered by a bounty hunter I presume. I feel alone, more so than ever," Anakin sighed, only for him to feel a warmth coming from behind him. "I may not be alive, or visible, but I am with you, I always was." "Thank you my love, you're the only thing keeping me sane," he smiled, Arriving outside of the homestead. Anakin looked into the horizon as the twin suns set. Hope, it was a feeling foreign to him and yet it filled him to the core. "I'd forgotten how beautiful this was," he whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XI; The Past of Solo

Back on Yavin, Leia looked at the now stormy sky, using the Force she decided to see what Anakin was thinking and what malevolent ways to kill her he had in his mind. What she saw rocked her to her core; no thoughts of violence, no schemes. Just misery, regret and wistfulness. "No this can't be right," she whispered. She decided to peer into his past and what she saw made tears swell in her eyes. How a slave boy turned from Jedi, to killer, to broken sith, how he almost ended his life several times, and how at the realisation of having a daughter caught him off guard, almost as if he knew that it was her. And the broken man beneath the mask was severely scarred, but he was just that, a man; not a monster, not a machine but a man and this man he was her father, he loved her and regretted his actions every day, hoping to be forgiven for his countless past sins.

The revelation made Leia fall to her knees, realising if she had killed him, she would be like Vader, a killer and a broken being who would lose everything. She only just realised Han waked over to her. "So, um … what do we do now? Call you Leia Organa or Leia Skywalker?" He asked, clearly having been thinking this for days. "Leia Organa, I accept that Va-Anakin is my father, but I need to keep my adoptive family's legacy alive," she said smiling. "What about the Solos? I've always been curious to meet them," hearing that Han looked bitter. "Han? What's wrong?" "You know the kind of parents that'll treat you well" Han began as Leia nodded. "Well that wasn't my parents, they left me on the planet of Corellia. I've been a smuggler and an imperial cadet, as well as a criminal who has done terrible things, why you love me I will never know, but I know that it's thanks to you I am who I am now, a good man," he said, bitterness turning into pride. "It was you who made me see the good in people, and because of that, Anakin's life is that much easier."

In his quarters Luke was looking st his hand, he needed to accept that it wasn't a flesh and blood limb, but a mechanical one and also to reminding him of how he and his father were alike. His train of thought was interrupted by seeing Leia walk in; all anger was gone, a look of peace on her face. "I've forgiven him, you were right Luke, right about what he truly was. I promise I will never give up hope on him, like you never did," she said, still shaking from the revelation. "He's a good man, I wonder if he'll train me in the Jedi arts," he replied with a hopeful smile.

"Me too, never thought I'd say this, but he is kinda nice, for a war criminal," Han smirked, his arms crossed. As he did, Mon Mothma walked in. "Artoo wishes to show you something," she said as the newly repaired droid came in. With a series of beeps, it showed a holographic video of a man; he had blue eyes like Luke but dark brown hair like Leia. He had chiselled, handsome features and a look of invincibility to him, he had a familiar lightsaber on his belt talking to him, a bearded auburn man who had a warm smile, both looked familiar. That's when it hit the twins; it was their father and Obi-Wan. The three of them had no reply, for seeing Anakin as he used to be was a truly surprising sight to see.

Back on Coruscant, Han and Leia were eating at a diner. "Pretty good for a diner, good choice Han," she said. "Huh? Oh yeah, it really is," he replied, looking fidgety. "Han is there something up?" She asked worriedly only for the smuggler turned hero to stand up. "Leia, ever since I first saw you, I uh … I admired you, even your annoying quirks. But I love you so much, and after everything we've been through I love you even more," he started before getting on one knee. "Leia Organa, will you marry me?" "Yes," she replied. Hearing this through the Force, Luke smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XII; Training Ky'aria

On Tatooine, Obi-Wan looked at the twin suns as they shone high in the sky, only to see a odd looking shuttle arrive and Anakin walk out of it. "Master, I'm glad you're here. How is Ky'aria?" he asked, feeling stressed. "She's just fine, I feel your emotions Anakin. You feel remorse, over wanting Watto dead, remorse over letting Tarkin destroy Alderaan, remorse over joining the Sith, and you feel unsure about your place," the bearded man said. "I-I don't know if it made any difference, if I should have died on the Death Star. I mean, my only daughter hates me, the smuggler resents me. What is my purpose?" He asked sadly. "Your purpose? Anakin, you're the hero of the Rebellion! You destroyed Emperor Palpatine, bought the Force to balance and risked everything to save your loved ones. And more than that, started making amends where you made mistakes. You have grown wiser than me, and yet you are still doubting yourself; Qui-Gon never gave up on you."

Hearing these words Anakin's posture straitened, confidence he hadn't felt in years flooding his soul. "You are right master, I believe it is time to train my adoptive daughter," he said smiling beneath his mask, only for Ky'aria to walk out, having heard them. "I'm ready for anything, bring it on!" She said activating her yellow blade only for Anakin to pull her lightsaber from her hand and trip her up with the Force. "What the hell father?!" She shouted, getting annoyed, as Anakin walked towards her. "I knocked you to the floor, took your lightsaber, how do you feel?" "Angry!" She replied. "Emotions are good, use them don't let them use you. Also, remember I only took your lightsaber, the Sith would take your arm, or your head," Anakin said.

"You destroyed the Sith though," Ky'aria replied, regaining composure as she took her lightsaber, as her adoptive father spoke in. "Darth Sidious was a secretive man, I doubt this is his end, also there is Lady Lumiya and Mara Jade, both are Hands of the Emperor and very strong with the Force." "Don't you mean the Dark Side?" She asked confused. "When I was a Jedi, I believed there were two sides and later thought only one had true power; but when I lay half dead on the Death Star after Luke removed my irreparably damaged mask from the respiratory collar of the equally damaged suit I felt that the universe was not split into the light and dark. Instead there was just one thing, the Force," he said activating his blade swinging it at her only for Ky'aria to pull the lightsaber from his hand and instinctively block the bright purple blade.

"The Sith may use the violent end of the Force, but it is still just the Force; the Jedi used the healing and positive end of it. To understand the Force, we must be balanced in the Force and in spirit," he said parrying Ky'aria's swift counterattack, pleased to see that his daughter was learning; using the Force she pushed him back into the wall only for Anakin to turn of his lightsaber in defeat. Taking pity she turned hers off and walked to him, only for him to push her back in retaliation. "Remember that pity is a strength, but can be used against you, keep your guard up at all times. That way you will stay safe from the ones who wish you harm." "Yes fa-master," his daughter said. "Father, I need you to come to Naboo, it's important," Luke called, making Anakin and Ky'aria get in the shuttle.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIII; The Organa-Solo Wedding

Anakin had arrived and landed, walking out the crudely repaired shuttle he saw Luke who was smiling. "Leia's getting married, today," he said beaming, his father smiled too. "I'm glad to hear this." He said, his eyes filled with memories of his own wedding, the lake rippling and the soft hand of his beloved in his first cybernetic right arm, the sound of birds as the sun set in the distance.

In one of the many rooms of the palace, Han was muttering unintelligibly to himself, nervous about the wedding. "Han," Anakin said, catching Han by surprise. "Dammit, ever heard of knocking!?" "I know how you feel, I once was married. Sh-she was just like Luke; kind, fair and saw the good in everyone," Anakin replied, Han was gobsmacked. "Yeah, right," he muttered. "Remember Han I have no problems with you marrying Leia," Anakin began. "But if you hurt her I will not be very forgiving," he continued his modified enunciator sounding like the baritone of Darth Vader. "Are we clear?" He said, his voice returning to normal. "Y-yes sir," Han said, a little tense. "Good, now I must go, I have a personal errand to attend to," Anakin said, showing little intent what this was.

In Leia's room Luke had just told her that Anakin was going to be a guest. "What? Vader's here?" She stammered, panicking. "Yes our father's here, he wants to make amends with you. I know you don't want him here, but he wants to be here for you," Luke said. "Have you forgotten what he had done to your aunt and uncle? What he did to Alderaan?" "No, I'll never forget, but I can forgive since he saved me. Let him prove his love for you and you'll see, I promise," with a sigh, Leia agreed, refusing to argue further.

It had been fifty minutes and the wedding had started, Anakin sitting in the corner holding a box, being observed by guards. Chewbacca the groomsman and Luke the best man, the entirety of the guests gasped as they saw Leia with Ky'aria as her bridesmaid, Leia in her Alderaanian clothes she wore four years ago on the first Death Star and Ky'aria still wearing the wraps. Anakin flinched at the sight, remembering what happened to her last time he saw her wear the dress, still holding the gift, the man at the altar signaled the guests to be seated before speaking. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to bind Leia Organa with Han Solo, does anybody object?" Luckily there was silence. "Do you Leia Shimi Organa take Han Solo to be your husband?" "I do" Leia smiled. "And do you Han Solo take Leia Org—." "I do," Han blurted out. "By the will if the Force, you may kiss the bride.

During the meal Anakin straightened his weathered and tattered robes and walked to his daughter after tapping her shoulder. "Leia, I know you may still hate me, but I love you and I am happy for you," he began, remembering when he married Padmé. "I hope your marriage is long and happy, but I have a gift," he continued passing a box. "A sapling? Really?" Leia said impatiently. "Look closer," Luke said, looking at words inscribed on the box. "I-it's from Alderaan? Bu-But how?" "He must have got it on the black market," Han gasped. "You risked your reputation just to give me this, so I felt at home? Why?" Leia asked tears in her eyes. "I love you, I'm sorry it took twenty-three years to know, I'm sorr—," Anakin was cut off as his daughter, the one person he could think of who resented him most, hugged him, only for Lando and Han to shrug at one another in confusion over what happened.

An hour later, at the dance Anakin smiled; he hadn't seen such happiness since his wife said they should live on Naboo. Yes, those were the good days, months before his fall. His train of thought was interrupted as a man about his age walked up to him. "Darth Vader, or is it just Vader?" Anakin ignored him, confrontation would ruin the wedding of his daughter. But the man persisted. "You have some nerve showing your face after everything you've done, remember Alderaan?" "Regrettably, but it wasn't my choice," Anakin replied, clenching his fist. "My wife was pregnant, sitting peacefully when her home, planet and life were vaporised! What have you lost monster?!" The man said pointing a blaster at Anakin's chin, Anakin simply sighed and closed his scarred eyes. "Answer me!" The man yelled, not knowing everybody was staring at him. "It's best you accept Anakin or leave," Han said scowling at the man. "No I'll go, it's for the best," Anakin said. Before leaving he scowled at the man, annoyed he was willing to ruin his daughter’s wedding to get revenge.

Ky'aria ran out to Anakin. "Stay, it's only one person," she begged. "No Ky'aria, it's almost everyone, I can feel their resentment. Luke, Yoda and Obi-Wan can teach you. I must return home, for Leia's sake," he said, clenching his fists in despair. "He is right, I'm a monster, but you, you are pure. It is time I return home." "Will I see you again?" Ky'aria asked. "I don't know, but I am always with you, in your heart and in the Force," he said holding Ky'aria's hand before walking to the shuttle and leaving the planet.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XIV; The Wanderer

Anakin landed by the homestead as the twin suns set, he felt sad that somebody was willing to ruin the wedding day of daughter he only just knew, just to get revenge. He also felt regret for countless past atrocities, atrocities that nobody should have forgiven, walking to the door, he heard a blaster being cocked. "Take it nice and easy," a voice said. "What're you doing at the Lars homestead? Don't you know that after the empire destroyed it it's of limits?" The man's voice was tense. "Turn around, nice and slow" he ordered, Anakin obliged, the man's skin was a mocha colour and his black hair greying, something about him felt familiar. "Mov— … wait, you're a Jedi! Forgive me, I-I thought you were here to steal from Owen and Beru's home." "Kitster, is that you?" Anakin asked in reply. "Who's asking?" Kitster asked. "It's me, it's Anakin." "Ani? T-they said you had died saving the younglings from the evil Darth Vader. Clearly he gravely wounded you," Banai smiled. "No, that's not the truth. I was Vader, I did all Vader's crimes because I was arrogant and thought I had nothing or no one to lose," Anakin said, his old friends smile fading.

"I'm sorry old friend, all I can ask is for forgiveness," Anakin said, closing his eyes in disgust at who he was. Kitster paused, he was horrified by the truth, but the wistfulness in Anakin's eyes; it showed regret and pain, stammering he spoke to his long lost friend. "I-I will." "Thank you, please take care of this homestead, I have a job to do," Anakin said walking away. "What's that?" "Isn't it obvious old friend, end all slavery."

The suns had set at last and Anakin was walking in the dusty wilderness. "So, this is how you hid from Vader for nineteen years, how did you not go insane?" Anakin chuckled, he knew Obi-Wan could hear him, he was just glad the sand wasn't clogging up the joints and servos in his limbs, walking forward he saw a Zabrak woman being harassed by a group of men who had just taken two young Zabraks. "They're comin' with us," the leads man said, only for the woman to beg for mercy. "No please!" "Listen lady, I don't care 'bout your problems they're comin' with us or else," The man drew a vibro blade. "Leave her, now," Anakin said pointing his finger at the lead man. With a a growl the man throw the blade at Anakin which made the woman scream, only for him to stop it midair, before crushing it using the Force. With little effort or movement Anakin called his unique lightsaber from his belt and activated it, the intense purple glow illuminating everything as well as overbearing the dim light from his chest panel. "Your move," Anakin said calmly, smirking behind the mask his son had made for him.

Anakin then froze the men in position so they couldn't fight back. "Thank you, you saved my children from slavery," the woman began as Anakin put his lightsaber away. "What do I call you?" She asked, holding her children tight "Wanderer. There's a homestead to the north, it's an hour away, a man will meet you there," Anakin replied, the back of his torn poncho and parts of his tattered robes billowing in the dusty wind; he looked heroic and brave. The young woman thanked and hugged him and left, while the woman and her children walked to the homestead, letting of the thug, every one of the men rushed to escape, stumbling over one another. Hours later the men had arrived in a large building and on a life support throne sat an elderly Duros. "Did you succeed?" He asked. "No, we were stopped by a Jedi an—." "Jedi?! What name does this Jedi go by?" The man asked. "Wanderer."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter XV; The Rise of Skywalker

Luke sat cross-legged, his eyes closed in deep meditation; it was time to focus on the Force, the power of the of the Force was string in him, but somehow he couldn't focus. "Hmm … tense you are, sense it I can," Yoda said, with wisdom in his voice. "The Emperor is dead, yet still the Force feels out of balance." "Focus on your spirit and the path will be clear," said a apparition of a man unfamiliar to Luke; he was tall and grand, with long greying brown hair, wise grey eyes and a crooked nose. Wisdom radiated from him like the heat from Tatooine's binary suns. W-who are you," Luke said, taken aback by the wisdom of this man; not even Yoda was this wise. "I am Qui-Gon Jinn, I was the master of Obi-Wan for many years before becoming one with the Living Force."

"Good to see you it is, Qui-Gon," smiled Yoda, only for Luke to feel perplexed. "You know Yoda?" "Yes, he was the master of all Jedi for a time; after that I was trained by his apprentice, a man named Dooku. Dooku was master, a great friend and a masterful duellist," Jinn said. "I heard about a man named Dooku during the mission to Serrano, he was the count of the planet up until twenty-three years ago," Luke said. "Indeed, I must go now, while you train Ky'aria,"

Minutes had passed and the spirits of Yoda, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked on as Luke and his adoptive Tusken sister sparing. "His fighting, much like his father it is," Yoda said, looking at Luke's powerful and controlled swings, yet to the surprise of the three masters, Ky'aria was using the same form as Obi-Wan. "The Tusken has grown strong in the Force," Kenobi started stroking his beard. "Also Anakin has grown wise, humble even."

At night on Tatooine, Anakin had heard the words of Yoda, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon through the Force and smiled, he was sitting by a fire he had started, tending to the flames Anakin was looking at the salvaged metal pot that hung above the fire. Getting a wooden bowl he used the ladle that was in the pot to place stew into the pot; he had used Vita Paste as moisture farmers would not give water away without him paying a hefty price and the cream coloured gunk was easy to find as nobody wanted it so they just gave it to him, it smelt sour from the rare exotic herbs he bought on the market, the meat was from a Wamp Rat and was dry and likely grainy.

"So, this is how you lived for nineteen years huh master?" He sighed. "Yes, I have a shack north of here, perhaps you could live there," Obi-Wan kindly suggested as he suddenly arrived. "Heh, I will do that when I've finished whatever you call this. How did you cope in exile my old friend," Anakin replied, wincing as he took a bite of the revolting stew as Kenobi shrugged. "I honestly do not know Anakin; it may have been my concern for Luke's safety, yet I have no idea. Your son is happy you are alive." "He is so much like his mother; just, fair, kind and incorruptible to the point of near stubbornness. But also reckless and obsessive when it comes to self-improving, like me," Anakin said taking another bite.

"Anakin, you've grown as wise as master Yoda," Obi-Wan smiled, placing his spectral hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I guess it's because I have learned from mistakes. But in truth I don't know, being Vader, is a terrible burden. Everyone wants me to die, except my family." "I know you feel regret, but one day, I don't know when, most of the galaxy will see you as Anakin again, Kenobi smiled comfortingly.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter XVI; Peace?

Luke smiled, his father was alive and he had a new sister, all he hoped was that the remnants of the empire would see the error of their ways, or crumble. "You're a great Jedi Luke," Mothma began. "Much like your father; only less tense and troubled. Just remember that," hearing these words Luke smiled, his confidence increasing tenfold. Beside him Ky'aria grinned knowing that she had a new family and the galaxy had a bright new future, a future full of peace and prosperity

On Tatooine, Anakin too felt the feeling of peace and was prepared for anything. Leia and Han were also ready for anything. After all, family was all they needed and they had the family they both always wanted and nothing and no one would stop them from feeling happy.

In a laboratory, far away on a distant planet engulfed in sands stood an auburn woman; most her face hidden by a cloak, yet clearly filled with rage and bitterness. Walking to a room that was filled with a single vat of translucent white liquid. "I have come for revenge against Skywalker, I am your servant as always, my lord," she said dropping you her knee. Removing the hood, Revealing elegant features and eyes filled with fury.


End file.
